Monday Afternoon
by Calie1
Summary: A normal afternoon for Breanna and Reid.


Title: Monday Afternoon

Author: Calie

Summary: A normal afternoon for Breanna and Reid.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This is shameless fluff and I probably should be embarrassed of it and not post it. But here it is anyway. Takes place probably a couple of months after Secrets of a Cat and Mouse but before A New Feeling.

"Where were you two?" Tyler approached Reid and Breanna and stood over them.

"Here." Reid said and dropped his head back against the tree he was sitting against to look up at Tyler.

"Obviously." Tyler took a seat at a near by bench then continued. "I know you didn't forget we had class."

"No." Breanna said and looked up to Tyler with a grin from where she sat with her back against Reid's chest and between his legs.

"You know I'd expect this from Reid but not you. You could have at least told me you weren't going so I didn't have to sit through it by myself."

"Maybe we didn't want you here." Reid dropped his arms from his knees and wrapped them around Breanna's waste.

"Fine. I'll go find someone who appreciates my presence." Tyler stood up and headed.

"Bye Tyler!" Breanna laughed and watched him walk away. "Poor Tyler."

"He needs a girlfriend." Reid said and closed his eyes. Breanna slapped his leg but he didn't even open his eyes. "I hate Monday.

Breanna agreed but she didn't say so. "Can we go get it dinner tonight?"

Reid yawned and sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know. Like you said, Monday's are horrible. Couldn't we at least get off of campus tonight?"

"I'm kind of tired." Her body moved so that she was no longer sitting against him and when he opened his eyes she was facing him on her knees.

"Come on." Breanna pleaded and put her hands on his chest. "We always go to Nicki's because you want to. We never go out to eat. The closest thing I get to going out to eat is stopping at a fast food restaurant on the way back from Nicki's."

Reid groaned and tried to close his eyes again but she pinched his nipple. "Ow! Dammit woman."

Breanna smiled sweetly and kissed his lips. "Come on, please." She slid her hands down his stomach and grabbed the top of his pants. "Reid."

"Alright, alright." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. "You can stop that now. It's not like your going to follow through anyway." The amount of times she teased him far exceeded the times she actually followed through till the end. He glanced down at his watch and frowned. Since they had skipped the class after lunch it meant they only had one class left for the day but he still couldn't find the energy to get up.

"Come on." Breanna knew exactly what he was thinking. "We skipped this class a couple of months ago anyway. Plus we have something to look forward to."

"Right." Reid groaned as he stood up. "Well let's get it over with." He said and then headed back to the building in silence. Reid was stuck with the job of carrying her school bag while Breanna attempted to straiten out her uniform and fix her hair. He was pretty sure he was probably more wrinkled then when he left his room that morning but he wasn't concerned.

"Is my hair okay?" Breanna pushed the strands that didn't fit into her ponytail behind her ears and looked up at him.

"It's fine." Reid said without looking and opened the door for them to enter.

"Come on! You used to like looking at me. Now you can't spare a glance." He finally looked at her but when he rolled his eyes she sped up. "Never mind."

"Oh come on. It's just your hair." But she didn't seem to care and she continued to walk away from him. "Breanna."

"I'll see you after class." She called out and continued on her way knowing she was about to reach her class and his own was further down the hall.

"Fine." He walked behind her for a few moments until he reached her class where she entered without even a glance back in his direction. She'd managed to turn his lazy tired mood into agitated and angry. It didn't help matters that when he passed her class some unknown boy decided to follow her backside all the way into the room. Reid stopped and glared. Just as the boy started to head into the class he mysteriously slipped and fell. Reid couldn't help but smile. "You might want to be careful whose ass you're checking out next time." Reid couldn't understand why she thought he didn't care. After all, Reid had just used to punish the boy for looking at her. In the back of his mind he knew it was more out of jealousy then an effort to actually protect her honor. Either way, the boy had deserved it.

Breanna turned at Reid's words and him smirking down at a boy who was pushing himself off the floor. Breanna tried not to question how the boy wound up on the floor and only shook her head as she headed to her seat.

There was a knock on the door and although Breanna suspected who it was she didn't open it. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

"Hold on." Breanna continued pulling her shirt off and went to her closet. The sound of a door opening forced her to turn around. "What are you doing?!"

Reid rolled his eyes at her modesty. She was covered in a bra and underwear but it didn't leave much to the imagination. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Well I didn't invite you to see it now." She turned away from him and continued to search her closet. "Plus I know you didn't get in with a key. And I know that boy didn't fall on his own earlier."

"I guess it's not his fault your ass looks so nice." Reid had already walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Reid." Breanna said with a sigh and dropped her hands from the clothes in her closet. "Why do you have to use for things that are so insignificant?"

Reid didn't have a response so he only pulled her back against him and pressed a kiss on her neck.

"That isn't an apology for being mean to me earlier." Breanna said but she tilted her head to the sighed and rested against him.

"Oh I'm very sorry." He slid a hand up her stomach and rested it on her breast.

She doubted he really meant it but she soon decided she was willing to let it go. "Reid…" Breanna warned but his other hand slipped between her legs and she lost track of what she was going to say.

"Don't worry, we'll go to dinner." He expected her to fight him a little longer but when she turned around she didn't push him away.

"You promise?" She smiled up at him and brought her hand up to the top button of his shirt and proceeded to undo it. He must have shed his school jacket and sweater before coming to her room, but he still wore the rest of his uniform.

"I promise." Reid said then bent down to kiss her.


End file.
